


Familiarity

by aohatsu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: Regulus wants something different.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/gifts).



When Regulus stormed out of the house after one of his mother’s fits, he didn’t know where to go. The muggle world was a dangerous unknown. Immediately, he wanted to turn around; to go back and wrap himself in the familiarity of his home.

Instead, he wound up in a muggle park.

There was this dog, you see. A large black one with thick fur and a wet nose, sniffing at Regulus’ fingers hesitantly like he might slap it away, the way Regulus’ mother—

The dog took him to the park, and together they sat and watched the sun disappear.


End file.
